


Prism

by sad_goomy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Banter, Childhood Friends, Dreamwalking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Flustered Moon, Lillie's first rebellion, Reporter Gladion, Secret Identity, SnowLilyShipping, Soulmates, Superheroes, lonashipping, mahinashipping, they grow up so fast, too much 1920s slang probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_goomy/pseuds/sad_goomy
Summary: Requests from Tumblr, based on colors.In one universe, a flapper gets a trust fund baby drunk for the first time.In another, a cosmic superhero saves an intrepid reporter.And in another, two soulmates meet in a dream.





	1. orange

 

“You carrying a torch for me or something?”

Gladion blinks, the cacophony of the jazz band mingling with intoxicated conversations and clinking glasses. It takes a moment for his mind to adjust and for his gaze to settle on the smirking woman with a blunt bob sitting across from him. “What’re you going on about?” he mumbles in a less than brilliant attempt to stall – turns out it’s much harder to hide his feelings for the working girl when the edges of his brain are fuzzy for the first time.

Moon grins, her eyes flashing brighter than the pearls around her neck. “You just always struck me as a little bit of a bluenose, but all I had to do was bat my eyelashes and say ‘pretty please’ and you agree to come to a speakeasy.”

It took even less than that if he’s being honest, and the realization (combined with his first time getting drunk) makes him hot under the collar, forcing him to shrug off his blazer and loosen his necktie. “You’re making me sound like a pushover.”

“Well you certainly look like you’re about to keel over.” She laughs, and Gladion feels his lips curling into a lopsided smile before he can stop them. With an impish spark in her eyes, she seems to be going through a Rolodex of bad ideas as she purrs, “Didn’t take you for a lightweight.”

“And I didn’t take you for a bearcat the first time I saw you.” He chuckles at her mock-indignation, before he forces his gaze from her smile to the dancefloor. Bodies sway and twirl in time with the music, people hollering and laughing as adventurous girls and showboat boys compete to see who can pull of the best duet, legs high in the air. Gladion’s never seen anything like it before, and yet when he turns to look back at Moon, she’s not so much in awe as she is excited, clearly bouncing in her seat and ready to join them. This might be out of his comfort zone, but the gin mill at Melemele Marina is her natural environment, and it’s one that he’s thrown into once and for all.

“Do you want to dance?”

Quick as a bullet she whips her head to look at him with wide eyes. “I thought you didn’t dance.”

He grins, and with a sloppy wink her way he throws back the last of the (bourbon?) drink in his glass, standing and holding out a hand to her as he drawls, “I don’t drink either.”

And she stands, taking his hand in hers as she looks up at him with a smirk that will absolutely kill him when he remembers it later tonight. 

“Show me what you got, sheik.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how short all of these are, but they were incredibly fun to do.
> 
> Moon definitely steals his wallet by the end of the night btw


	2. blue and white

 

Everyone in Alola knows Solgaleo and Lunala, the crime-fighting duo that seem to have appeared out of nowhere.

Gladion, however, knows them a little too well.

“This is the third time I’ve saved you this week – are you going for a personal record?” He looks up at the masked face of Lunala with a scowl as she laughs, carrying him as she gently lowers them to the ground, wings of constellations spread behind her. Once her feet touch the sand of the beach, the wings dissipate into the night sky, and she sets Gladion down.

The reporter frowns, adjusting his glasses. “I could have handled myself just fine.”

The sparkles on her cheeks – they remind him of someone’s freckles – dance as she laughs. “Another minute and I’m sure you would have been out of the rope restraints.”

He opens his mouth to argue, but falters, unable to come up with much besides another scowl as he readjusts his grip on his satchel. It’s really not his fault that he wants to get to the bottom of every story, ad that usually ends up with him getting involved in forces he never dreamed of reckoning with.

And like some guardian angel in spandex, Lunala always seems to show up in the nick of time. It’s uncanny, and he almost tells her so, but instead Gladion settles on saying with a nod, “Well, thank you.”

“Of course.” She crosses her arms, eyes full of the cosmos as she grins. “Can’t let cute journalists get hurt, now can I?”

He blinks, straightening a little as one word confirms the secret suspicion that he’s been harboring for weeks now. “’Cute’?”

And for once, he has the upper hand, and Lunala blanches; he swears there’s a blush on her cheeks as she stammers, “I meant  _competent_ , competent journalists!” With an awkward chuckle and a beep from the device on her hip, she takes a few steps back, rambling, “Ah yes, well, cutie calls –  _duty,_ duty calls! AnywayIhavetogobye!”

As she spreads her wings once more and disappears into the night, Gladion watches with a look of awe, a warm flush spreading on his cheeks and a pleasantly surprised smile spreading on his lips. He’s had a feeling the superhero has been flirting with him with every rescue, and now he has all the evidence he needs.

 

He can’t wait to tell Moon that he’s been right all along.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Moon still doesn't believe Lunala is flirting with Gladion
> 
> This one actually spawned a larger AU over on my Tumblr (sad-goomy)


	3. pink

 

Lillie is fairly certain it isn’t normal to have dreams of the same boy at least once a week since she can remember.

The only time she hears the concept of a recurring dream with a specific person, with a name and a bright smile and lovely conversations, is in her parents’ library. She stumbles into a small, metaphysical section, one hidden from the stacks of physics and astronomy. There’s a title that catches her eye, all about dream analysis, and a quick look at the table of contents gets her to exactly what she needs to read.

 

“It’s called dreamwalking.”

Hau – the boy she’s seen grow up, the boy she knows as well as herself – blinks, leaning back as he takes in the pale blue sky above. In this particular dream, they’re on a quiet beach, somewhere just familiar enough to Lillie to trigger a childhood nostalgia, but too ethereal to truly place. She continues, bringing her knees closer to her chest, “Supposedly, if two people’s souls are closely connected, they can visit each other’s dreams.”

“But we’ve never met,” Hau points out.

The dull crash of waves grows louder for a moment, but there’s another sound mixed in there, something like a windchime, but before either of them can place it, the beach is quiet once more. Lillie shakes her head. “You can be connected even if you haven’t met.” She pauses, her face falling for a moment as she mumbles, “Or never meet.”

Sensing her disappointment, Hau is quick to shuffle forward, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he smiles. “Come on Lillie, of course we’ll meet! We’re both in Alola, it’s just a matter of time before we bump into each other.”

But she leans into his side with a frown, because she knows that she doesn’t live in Alola, not really. She lives in Aether, under the watchful eye of a scorned mother (who she can’t really call a mother anymore). She opens her mouth to say just that, to let the years of sadness bubble to the surface and put out his brilliant smile, when she stops short. His eyes are so full of hope and comfort that the words get stuck in her throat, and a very strange, very uncharacteristic idea starts forming in Lillie’s mind.

“What are you doing at midnight tomorrow?”

He blinks, caught off-guard, but he’s quick to answer, “No plans, why?”

She swallows the lump in her throat, pushes down the fear. “Let’s meet. Let’s finally see if this is real.”

Hau searches her eyes as his grin grows. “You’re serious? We’re doing this?”

She nods, and her conviction is clear as she says, “The Melemele Ferry Terminal. Midnight.”

It’s worth it, worth the chance of getting caught, worth the fear of punishment, just to see him laugh. He stands, pulling her up with him, and spins her around, Lillie’s squeal of surprise quickly turning into her own laughter as he leads them in a haphazard dance down the beach. When they finally stop spinning, he still holds her hands, smiling at her like she’s the sun, the moon, and all the stars above as he whispers reverently, “I’m really gonna meet you. The girl of my dreams.”

And she blushes as she pulls him into a hug, so excited and so scared and so joyful that she’s sure she’s about to wake up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now in the running for "Cheesiest Dialogue of 2019" with that "girl of my dreams" line, thanks a lot Hau


End file.
